


Sheet Stealer

by glassnikki



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Sappy, Sharing a Bed, i want them to be happy, to help with the season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassnikki/pseuds/glassnikki
Summary: Drabbles from the Bellarke bedroom





	Sheet Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> This was typed up in less than half an hour so don't shoot me if it isn't good. It is just meant to be pure Bellarke fluff

Sheet stealer was the first thing that Bellamy thought as he reentered the room from using the restroom. Luckily for him, he had grown accustomed to the repetition of the blonde thief’s daily antics. Lowering himself back into the bed, he fished out the decorative throw blanket and threw it over the two of them. When he had settled back in, his arm reached and pulled Clarke closer into his chest.

He was almost back to sleep when Clarke shifted around to face him. Her hair was sticking up and also being pinned down by the pillow.

“Bellamy, how many time do I have to tell you that you aren't supposed to use the decorative throw as an actual blanket?” she said in a sleepy voice.

“Every time that you steal all the blankets.” he retorted, his voice an even huskier tone than usual.

“Well, it looks like we are gonna be having this argument until the end of our days.I did leave you some layers by the way,” she said peaking her eyes out of her blanket roll and looking mischievous.

“The loose sheet is never gonna keep anyone warm Princess,” he said pushing the hair out of his eyes. Their stare down intensified until the sleepier gave in and closed their eyes.

“Fine,” She said untucking herself from the warm cocoon and throwing it around the two of them. Bellamy took the top decorative blanket and tossed it to the ground. When he heard Clarke give out an annoyed grunt.

“I seriously doubt that it is going to wrinkle Princess,” he said settling into all the blankets.

“If it does-” she started talking.

“I will iron it out if it does. But I'm not worried about it right now,” he said leaning forward and planting a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

“If only I could find the rest of my fiancee in this mass of bedding.” he said looking at the gray rounded puff layers covering them.

“Guess we will never have to find out.” she whispered.

“Or we could actually find some suitable summer bedding so that we don't sweat to death.” he said compressing everything down at least eight inches.

“But this looks so pretty and nice. And it took us forever to agree on in the first place, remember?” she said running her hand over the soft material.

“As much as I wanna not relive it, the only way I might be able to survive summer is with a cranked AC and no clothes.” Clarke raised an eyebrow at that. “Which exactly what the neighbors don't want to see,” he said pointing to the giant window opposite the bed.

“One condition-”

“I get to veto one of your top 3 choices. You can pick from there.” He cut her off.

“Fine, but later. Everyone just got quiet,” She said snuggling into his chest further. “We’ll go tomorrow morning after everyone leaves the house and pick up some curtains while we are there.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he said while moving a few pieces of her hair away so he didn’t breath them in his sleep.

“How did our house become the sleepover house?” Clarke asked after a breath of silence.

“Well, you should've known that when you picked a house will a game room that Jasper was never gonna leave?” They both chuckled.

“Maybe we should just start charging him a small rent?” That got the couple laughing even harder and let them wander back into sleep.


End file.
